Times Shared With You
by Blackened Ice
Summary: Summary: what is Team Natsu's life like five years later, chaotic as usual? Their twenty five, and still acting like children. But what can you do. (I was bored and may need inspiration for the future, so please comment and give me ideas,)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: what is Team Natsu's life like five years later, chaotic as usual? Their twenty five, and still acting like children. But what can you do.

**Drabble One: Meet the Fullbuster's**

SLAM, the big brown doors to the guild swung open. A blonde haired female was seen first, dragging something that seemed to be connected to a mop of pinkish hair

"I still can't believe you. If we didn't have an ice mage with us the whole entire west side of the north continent would be under water" Lucy screamed pushing, more like tossing, the whining figure onto a bench. Natsu rubbed his abused ear

"Ow, Lucie that hurt"

"My names Lucy" she yelled again. This time Natsu cowered back and slid beneath the bench.

"What's wrong Natsu, afraid of your wife? how pathetic" this voice was a different and came from the guild door. Natsu immediately jumped up, the bench was sent flying and crashed against the wall, shattering into pieces. He was gritting his teeth and clenching his fists.

"WHAT YOU SAY POPCICLE STICK" Natsu yelled

"YOU HEARD ME, FIRE FOR BRAINS" Gray yelled back. They were now head butting each other

"YOU WANT TO GO, UNDERWEAR PRINCE"

"LET'S GO, SQUINTY EYES"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, DROOPY EYES", Lucy just stared at her husband and friend fighting, she had gotten use to it, and so it didn't affect her. Natsu and Gray were about to send the starting blows of their fight when a mop of pink hair flew into the middle and tiny arms attacked the Fire Dragon Slayers neck, Natsu fell backwards onto his behind and Gray laughed. Natsu clipped him and Gray came tumbling down, Natsu laughed as gray gave him a menacing look. Natsu then looked down at the tiny figure that had laced its arms around his neck and smiled

"Welcome back Tou- san" the child chirped

"Hello Ryu, have you been a good boy while I was gone." The blue eyes were still shinning with excitement, his head nodded

"Tou-san!" yelled two other voices. Two little boys with blue hair came running towards gray. One of them had red streaks going through their mop of hair, and shinning eyes that looked like Erza's, he was wearing a plain black T, that showed off his little muscle, black and white shoes and dark jeans that had a sword holder strapped to them. The other child, who was a little smaller. Was and exact replica of Gray, and was wearing a plain blue shirt and jeans. Gray didn't have any time to move out of the way or stop the two before the two children dog piled onto him and hugged any part of him that they could reach. Gray chuckled as the smallest boy accidently fell off and started to pout. The bigger one was standing on Gray's thigh and had his arms around his fathers' neck, starring at the other boy that was now on the ground. Gray shifted and picked up the smaller boy by his arms and placed him into his lap, the child turned around and snuggled into his fathers' chest. Gray smiled and turned to the slightly taller child. And kissed him on the fore head

"Hello, Kiyoshi, I missed you. Were you being good for Uncle Lyon and Aunt Juvia?" the boy nodded. Gray smiled and looked down to his other child sitting in his lap "and you Yuki?" the small boy nodded and snuggled more into his fathers' stomach "well that's good, wouldn't want to tell mommy that you guys were acting up." the two boys paled, their other was scary when she was angry. Gray laughed at the facial expressions his sons made

"Well, I am glad that you guys behaved yourselves" a voice came from behind them. The boys paled even more and tightened their hold on their father, gray even paled a bit. It was scary when Erza came out of nowhere. "Now can't I get a hug" she asked holding out her arms. The three males un-tensed and the two boys ran to give their mother a hug. They showered her with love giving her kisses and the whole nine yards. Lucy frowned; she also wanted love like this from her son. She held her arms open.

"Ahem, what about me Ryu, I've been gone too. Cant I get a hug" Ryu smiled and ran to his mother and gave her a hug and sloppy kiss on the cheek

"What's going on out here" a little girl that was the height of Ryu and Kiyoshi came through the door that leads to the back of the guild. Her hair was a reddish color and had a blue bang covering one of her eyes that looked like Grays. She wore a white T and green pants. She also had on a black trench coat and her head was stuck in a book that she had read seventy nine times this week. She looked up and saw her father and mother.

"You're back!" she screamed ran over to Erza and kissed her on the cheek

"What about me, Izo" gray made a fake pouty face. She ran and jumped onto her father. She kissed him and hugged him.

"Hey Tou-san, did you bring a new book back for me, did you" she squealed and sat in front of him. Hearing of presents, Kiyoshi and Yuki wiggled away from their mother and in front of their father. Gray sighed and gave his daughter a small frown, seeing this she made a sad smile

"It's ok Tou-san, I didn't really need anything"

"no I am truly sorry Izo…" his face perked up into a very gleeful smile as he swiped a big case from out of his satchel. "I only got you the whole series of your favorite book". Izo's head snapped up and her eyes went wide in astonishment, she gasped as her eyes settled on the package "and I got them all personally signed by James Patterson himself. Enjoy your Maximum Ride" Izo's eyes were watering at that point; the tears flowed from her eyes like rivers. She jumped up and hugged him to the best of her ability. The boys stared at the scene, and then at the book

"Hey Izo let me see, I want to read it to" Yuki whined and jumped towards the books. Izo quickly dodged and jumped backwards across the room. But the little boy was still determined, he wanted the book. And she wanted to keep it all to herself. They got into fighting stance. But right before they could attack each other Kiyoshi stepped into the middle with his sword drawn. He gave Izo a glare that sent shivers through the quiet guild he put his hand out as a gesture to hand the book over; he was just like his mother: scary. But Izo was like her father: stubborn. Kiyoshi readied his sword and Izo put the package into her satchel and put her fist in her palm. They stared at each other. They were about to charge when Erza came in, and dragged them to one of the benches and sat them down

"Are you crazy, you could have brought the whole guild down" she scolded her children. They hung their heads low in shame

"I…" Kiyoshi started turning his head away "I am sorry mother" he stood up and went to go bow in front of Makarov "Please punish me for my foolish child's play, master" everyone in the guild sweat dropped except for Erza, Izo and Yuki. Who looked at him with gleaming eyes. (Kind of how like Gai's would)

"No need for that, Kiyoshi. And also you guys didn't let me finish… I bought us all an autographed series. So there is no need to fight over that, ne?" He handed out the packages to his children. And then swiped out a package for himself and started to read. _They obviously got their obsession to read from Gray _Lucy thought _so what exactly did my son get from me_

"Why can't my family fight over books like that" she sighed. Natsu and Ryu sweat dropped at the female. And that's how the first day of team Natsu's return ended.


	2. Drable two: Cookie Thief

Drabble Two: Cookie Thief

"Mira- chan, can I have a cookie, kudasi" the raven haired five year-old asked, bashing his eyes up at the white haired bar tender.

"Of course Yuki-kun" she smiled back, then turned around and went to the jar that sat behind the counter, she had just made a fresh batch, and was going to bring it to her neighbors today, but thought that it would be ok to give the small child one. She opened the top and reached in, her smile instantly dropped when she felt none of the fresh cookies that she had just baked. She then turned the jar upside down and not even a crumb came from the jar. She turned back to Yuki who was close to tears.

"There are no more… cookies?" then it all went downhill, the young Fullbuster started crying and that was what caught the gilds attention, when Yuki cried, that meant someone was going down. Mira picked up the small child and tried to calm him down. Gray came running from the back of the guild,

"What happened?" he asked or more like panted as he took his youngest son from the white haired mage and examined him. Mira pointed to the empty cookie jar "oh" Gray said and sat on a stool, put his son in his lap and pushed some of the dark locks away from the tear stained face.

"Tou-san, what's wrong with Yuki" Izo asked moving towards the two ice mages. A sweating Ryu and Kiyoshi followed behind her.

"Well let's just say that one of you is in big trouble" Gray answered as he held a sniffling Yuki. The children stiffened at the Ice mages words.

"Someone ate the cookies from my cookie jar. I was going to bring those to my neighbors today and when I went to go grab one to give it to Yuki, they were all gone. Would one of you mind telling me what happened to them" she eyed the children "Ryu" Ryu looked shocked and shook his head

"Who me?"

"Yes you"

"Couldn't have been, I was on the second floor" he blurted out. Gray turned to him

"And why were you on the second floor". Ryu laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head

"Fine then if it wasn't you then who". Ryu pointed to Izo.

"Izo stole the cookies from the cookie jar"

"Who me?"

"Yes you"

"Couldn't have been, I was reading Maximum Ride. My book log can prove it" she took out the book log that she carried around in her satchel. It showed that she was telling the truth.

"Fine then, if Izo didn't them, then who" Izo pointed at kiyoshi.

"Kiyoshi stole the cookies from the cookie jar" Izo said, kiyoshi had on his indifference face, but a hint of a disgruntled look edged into his features. Kiyoshi then gave Mira a look that that told her his answer and also sent chills up the entire guilds spine (except for Gray, Izo, and Yuki). She believed him.

"And if it wasn't kiyoshi then who was it, those where not for the guild" Mira gave them an angered look. Yuki then started to cry again. And Mira took him in her arms. "I'm sorry Yuki, but I can't find who took the cookies." She said rubbing the boys back

"N-Natsu, told me to give him the jar, but I'm sorry I- I d-didn't know that they weren't for the-the g-guild. He said that I-it was okay. I didn't know that he t-took them a-all I'm sorry Mira-chan" Yuki cried into her shoulder

"Oh, oh, Yuki-kun. It's ok" she said trying to comfort him again. He looked up at her with big and adorable shocked eyes.

"Y-you're not mad at me?" he asked

"Of course I'm not; it's not your fault. And you told me the truth, thank you". At that point the guild doors swung open and the pink haired fire mage walked in.

"Natsu, come here please"

"Oh crap" and out he ran


End file.
